


because I don't like heights

by hapakitsune



Series: on the brink [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, <i>Eduardo is a wealthy businessman/investor. Mark is the teenage son of one of his clients. Bonus points for size kink and Mark being a snarky bitch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	because I don't like heights

"Eduardo," Delaney says, knocking on his office door and peeking inside. "Mark Zuckerberg is here. Again."

Eduardo looks up from his computer, startled and a little bit dazed. "What?"

"Mark Zuckerberg," Delaney repeats. She steps into his office and crosses her arms. "He wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy," Eduardo says, ignoring the hot twist of his stomach. "I don't have time for him right --"

"Mr. Saverin," Mark Zuckerbrg says, shouldering his way past Delaney. She purses her lips disapprovingly and gives Eduardo a significant look. 

"You can go, Delaney," Eduardo says, scowling at her. He hates that she knows him so well, and he hates that she can make him feel so guilty just by looking at him. He consoles himself by saying she doesn't _know_ , not really. But he wouldn't have hired her if she were stupid.

"Call me if you need anything," Delaney says, still staring at Eduardo with her shark eyes. 

"We won't," Mark says firmly, closing the door in her face. 

Eduardo sighs and says, "Mark."

"We won't," Mark says, looking at Eduardo. He smirks and paces forward. "Unless you're into that."

" _Mark_ ," Eduardo says, exasperated. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be coming back here again, not after last time."

"I thought you liked me," Mark says, leaning forward onto Eduardo's desk. He's wearing a shirt that's a little too big for him and it has slipped down to reveal the soft hollow of his throat, the creeping bruises that Eduardo had sucked into his skin almost a week before. "You said you did."

"I do, but --" Eduardo swallows hard and crosses his legs as Mark untucks Eduardo's tie from his jacket with his slim, clever fingers. Eduardo has some very good memories of those fingers. "Mark, you're _sixteen_."

"That didn't stop you from letting me blow you last time," Mark reminds him. He steps back and says, "But if you want me to go --"

"Yes," Eduardo says unconvincingly. 

"You're a really bad liar," Mark says, and he sweeps Eduardo's neatly arranged pens and papers off his desk so he can climb onto the wood surface. Eduardo pushes away from his desk, but his chair hits the wall and anyway, that doesn't stop Mark from taking off his shirt. 

Mark is pretty much the exact opposite of the guys Eduardo is usually attracted to, pale and pasty and really skinny instead of comfortably tan and built and, well, _adult_. Looking at the soft planes of Mark's chest, Eduardo is uncomfortably reminded of just how young Mark is. 

"I'm ten years older than you," Eduardo says as Mark kicks off his sandals and hooks his feet around Eduardo's calves. "Isn't there anyone, you know, more appropriate?"

"They're all morons," Mark says dismissively. He tugs Eduardo closer with his feet and Eduardo's chair slides forward an inch or two. "You're better." He lifts one of his feet and nudges Eduardo's knee with his toes. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

Eduardo rolls his eyes but uncrosses his legs. Mark smirks when he sees the line of Eduardo's erection and presses his bare foot against it. Eduardo jerks, eyes rolling back in his head. 

"Oh my god," he says thickly. 

"Yeah, you want it," says Mark smugly, and he reaches out to pull Eduardo's seat closer.

The annoying thing is, Eduardo _does_ want it. He wants Mark so badly that he thinks about it not just at night or in the shower, but while he's making himself dinner and when he's driving home. It's not even just the sex that he thinks about, although Mark has proven to be a quick study and, well, he's very good with his mouth. He really _likes_ Mark in the way he hasn't liked anyone since his college girlfriend. Mark is smart and bitchy and absolutely insatiable and Eduardo just wants to know everything about him. 

"If you really didn't want me here," Mark says, yanking Eduardo's tie out of its knot, "you've had plenty opportunities to stop me." He flicks open the first button of Eduardo's shirt and smirks when he finds the hickey he had very purposefully spent five minutes on the last time they had seen each other. "You could have told you assistant to keep me out."

"I did," Eduardo says, giving into temptation and reaching out to touch Mark. Mark squirms when Eduardo's fingers brush the skin above his hips. "I told her because you kept fellating that lollipop when you came in with your mom."

"You could have said no," Mark says, finally sounding a little breathless as Eduardo slides his hands down. 

"No, I couldn't have," Eduardo says, and he pulls Mark off the desk and into his lap. Mark lets out a surprised noise and braces his hands on Eduardo's shoulders. 

"You could have," Mark says, frowning. "You didn't have to --"

"I couldn't have said no," Eduardo says, which sounds ridiculously sappy, even to him, so he pulls Mark down for a kiss. 

Mark's kisses are still a little childish, and it always takes a moment for him to open his mouth to Eduardo. But Eduardo gently works Mark's mouth open until Mark is loose and pliable in his arms. Mark groans and shifts in Eduardo's lap, his ass pressing against Eduardo's erection. His skin is cool to Eduardo's touch, which makes him a little worried, but then Mark pulls back and starts frantically working Eduardo's shirt open again. 

"I want you to fuck me this time," he says. "I've been practicing."

"Practicing?" asks Eduardo, raising his eyebrows. 

"I fucked myself on my fingers and thought about you," Mark says, which makes Eduardo's vision gray out a little. He can picture it, Mark's chest flushed as he fingers himself open, eyes pressed tightly closed and his cock hard against his stomach. 

"Jesus," Eduardo breathes, and he pulls Mark back in for another kiss. Mark has loosened up a little now, although Eduardo can still feel the tension running underneath Mark's skin. Mark puts on a good show, but he isn't nearly as sure of himself as he pretends to be. Eduardo had spotted the insecurity in Mark's posture when Mark had slunk into Eduardo's office after his mom had left, had seen the way Mark kept looking at him when he got Eduardo to give him a ride home. Eduardo had thought, at the time, that it was a harmless crush. 

And then Mark had kissed him, close-mouthed and terrified, and Eduardo had instinctively kissed back until Mark relaxed, letting out a tiny sigh against his lips.

In retrospect, Eduardo had never really stood a chance.

Eduardo kisses Mark until his lips feel raw, and Mark's skin has warmed underneath his fingers. The flush that had started in Mark's cheeks has spread down his pale chest. Eduardo traces its path with the pads of his finger tips, then leans in to suck at one of the bruises he had left behind on the white curve of Mark's collar. 

"Fuck," Mark breathes, threading his hands in Eduardo's hair and arching to give Eduardo better access to his neck. "People at school asked about them, you know."

"What did you tell them?" Eduardo asks, biting at Mark's ear gently and relishing the little jerk he gets in response. 

"I didn't tell them anything," Mark says, restlessly stroking his fingers through the shorter hairs at the back of Eduardo's head. It feels really nice, actually, and Eduardo closes his eyes to relish the sensation. "They don't deserve to know about you."

"Do you hate them that much?" Eduardo sits back, frowning. "Is that why you're here?"

"No," Mark says. "I'm here because I like _you_. But I do hate them. Teenagers suck."

"Mark," Eduardo sighs. "You have friends, right?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Mark asks, grinding back on Eduardo's lap as if to make his point. " _Now_?"

"Mark," Eduardo says. 

"Yes, I have friends," Mark says irritably. "Will you get _on_ with that?"

"I don't have, um," Eduardo says, gesturing eloquently. "You know."

"I brought stuff," Mark says. He slides off Eduardo's lap and pulls out a whole string of condoms and a couple packets of lube. "This enough."

"You're optimistic," Eduardo notes, mouth dry. "Where did you even get those?"

Mark smirks and doesn't answer. Instead, he flicks open the top button of his jeans and leans back against Eduardo's desk. Eduardo rolls his eyes and says, "What do you want?"

"Your mouth," Mark says boldly, his shoulders going rigid. 

Eduardo waits. 

"Please," Mark says, gritting it out grudgingly. "Please, I want you to --"

"Shh," Eduardo says, and he slides to his knees in front of Mark. 

Eduardo doesn't mind giving blow jobs, but he doesn't love it the way Mark does; Eduardo has been jerking off for weeks to the memory of the way Mark's mouth had looked wrapped around his cock, his hands shoved down the front of his jeans to jerk himself off. He had let Eduardo come on his face, looking gleeful and filthy and, god, so perfect.

What Eduardo _does_ love is the way Mark shudders and tightens his hands in Eduardo's hair again, his thighs shaking. Eduardo isn't an idiot, he knows this is all new to Mark -- and he had never thought that he was the kind of person to get off on taking someone's virginity, but there is something intoxicating about knowing he's Mark's first.

He has to practically hold Mark up, pressing his hips back against the desk so that Mark doesn't crumple when his knees buckle. Mark is making these soft, whimpering noises, like he can't help it. Eduardo wraps his hand around the base of Mark's cock and pulls his mouth off with a wet pop. 

" _Wardo_ ," Mark gasps, voice rough and thick. "Come on, I'm so close."

Eduardo strokes Mark's cock lazily, then leans forward to lick gently around the head. Mark makes this bizarre, keening noise and comes, his body curving in a painful-looking comma. Eduardo strokes him through it, not even minding when some come gets on his chin and neck and shoulder. 

Mark collapses, boneless, against the desk, his thin chest heaving. Eduardo leans down to lick one nipple. Mark shudders and tries to bat Eduardo away weakly. 

"I thought you wanted to get fucked," Eduardo says. Mark blinks rapidly up at him and Eduardo is suddenly reminded of how _young_ he is. He nearly draws back, but then Mark stirs back to life. 

"Yes," he says. "I want you to fuck me."

"All right," Eduardo says, and he turns Mark over so that he's bent over the desk. "You're sure you want this?"

"Don't pussy out on me now," Mark snaps, pushing his bare ass back. 

Eduardo lays a gentle hand on the curve of Mark's hip and Mark stills. "All right," Eduardo says, and he kneels back down so he can bite gently at the curve of Mark's ass. He gropes blindly for one of Mark's packets of lube and leans back on his heels to rip it open. Mark thrusts back blindly, breathing heavily. 

"Relax," Eduardo says, and he presses one lube-slicked finger against Mark's asshole. 

Mark takes Eduardo's fingers easily, opening up to him with little more than some squirming and a few sighs that turn to gasps when Eduardo curls his fingers and thrusts lightly. 

"Fuck," Mark breathes, pushing back. "That's good, god."

"Yeah?" Eduardo asks, carefully sliding his third finger in and waiting for Mark to adjust. "Better than by yourself?"

Mark doesn't answer right away, so Eduardo stills his hand and waits. "Yes," Mark says. "Yes, it's better, can you just fuck me now?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Eduardo says with more lightness than he feels. 

He slips a condom on with shaking fingers, his slick fingers skidding on the latex. He positions himself along Mark's back, rubbing his cock gently against Mark's hole. "You have to be sure about this, Mark."

"Shut the fuck up," Mark says, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. "Get on with it --"

Eduardo pushes into him in one smooth thrust, and Mark drops his head, his exclamation muffled by his arm. Eduardo has to pause for a moment, shuddering all over. He's still wearing his socks and he has the sixteen year old son of his client bent over his desk at three p.m on a Wednesday. 

He may need to reevaluate some of his life choices. 

When he doesn't move for a while, Mark says, "Are you going to move? I want to feel it tomorrow, so that whenever I move I think about your cock inside me."

"Did you study up on sex talk or something?" Eduardo demands, rolling his hips a little. "The last time we did this, you hardly said a word."

Mark is suspiciously silent for long enough that Eduardo has to laugh incredulously. "My sister reads Cosmo," Mark grumbles. "Now come _on_."

So Eduardo fucks Mark, presses him down against the desk and fucks him so that his office is filled with the sound of Mark's harsh panting and the slap of skin meeting skin. Eduardo is sweating a little, and he knows that he's going to get a hell of a dirty look from Delaney when he drives Mark home. There's no way they're going to be able to hide what they've been doing -- Mark's curls are sticking to his hair with sweat and Eduardo has (rather unwisely) refreshed the hickeys on his collar. 

Mark pushes himself up onto his elbows a moment later and Eduardo gets the message, reaching around Mark's hip to wrap his right hand around Mark's renewed erection. Mark groans and reaches back with one hand, groping for Eduardo. He seizes Eduardo's arm and pulls at him, saying, "Wardo, come on," and it takes a moment for Eduardo realize what he's saying. 

"Oh," Eduardo says, and he kisses Mark over the pale curve of his shoulder, slightly uncomfortable and completely wonderful. Mark is shaking underneath his hands, his hips jerking like he isn't sure whether to thrust into Eduardo's hand or back onto his cock. Eduardo wraps his left arm around Mark's chest and pulls Mark flush against him. 

"Come on, Mark," Eduardo breathes against his ear, trying not to think about how small Mark feels in his arms. He kisses underneath Mark's ear gently and rubs his thumb over the curve of Mark's dick. 

"Wardo," Mark gasps, and Eduardo can feel Mark's heart pounding against his ribs, sharp and accelerating. "I --"

Eduardo kisses him again to cut off whatever Mark is about to say and Mark comes over Eduardo's hand, shaking weakly and clenching around Eduardo's dick. Eduardo pulls out of Mark and yanks the condom off so he can jerk off over Mark's back. 

Mark sighs when Eduardo's come splatters across the small of his back and his ass. He twists a little and arches his eyebrows at Eduardo. "I wasn't expecting that."

Eduardo drags his fingers through the semen pearling along Mark's skin and says, "It's what you wanted."

"Yeah," Mark says comfortably. He twists around and leans up on his toes to kiss Eduardo, wrapping his arms around Eduardo's neck. "Give me a ride home?"

"Yeah," Eduardo says, and he tries not to look at Delaney as he escorts Mark out of his office five minutes later, his hand resting just at the small of Mark's back as a guide.


End file.
